The life of Unohana Retsu
by Milica-tanja
Summary: Unohana has a dark past which she can't deny but she devoted herself to healing and to one certain person. Through time, life has not been fair or easy for either of them. Yet they prove to be stronger than everything that's thrown on their path. one shot fanfic to prove I do not agree with zaraki x Unohana


Bleach ~ T Kubo

THIS IS A PROTEST AGAINST PEOPLE MAKING ZARAKIXUNOHANA CANON

Jirou ~Me  
Akemi~Me  
Mei ~ Me

* * *

Unohana didn't know what made her more nervous.  
The walking of Akemi Unohana around her to make sure the wedding kimono was flawless or her step father Jirou who was wiping away his tears and sniffing.  
Today was February 14th and the day she'd marry her childhood love Ukitake Jyuushirou.  
She was the captain of squad 4 and he of squad 13.  
Hours, days and nights she had sat by his bed when he was sick and it only made the bond between them stronger.  
There were sometimes not even words needed between them.  
They just looked into each other's eyes and had silent conversations.  
When he pulled her in his arms and she laid her head against his chest with a soft sigh it meant so much more to her than out loud proclaimed love.  
She didn't even remember when she fell in love with him, it wasn't just one day that it crashed into her like a huge wave.  
Her love for him came like small waves that washed onto the shore, calmly and steadily.  
She knew she had a dark side and a dark past before she found her mother back and her entire family including Ukitake knew but he accepted her without a word of judgement.  
Sometimes she still felt bad about her past and loathed the dark power she possessed but her step brother Shunsui was always there for her as a quiet support and with his famous bear hugs.

Unohana had faint blushes on her cheeks when she walked to the front.  
Ukitake looked handsome and dignified in his dark kimono with squad 13's haori over it.  
Yamamoto would do the entire ceremony.  
Shunsui looked like a true noble with his deep grey kosode and hakama of pure silk with a pink obi and a pink haori,  
He had shaved for the event and his hair was tied back neatly.  
He would be Ukitake's best man and witness.  
Akemi would be Unohana's bridesmaid and witness.  
Mei, a younger version of Unohana with Shunsui's curls and mischievous glint in her eyes, was the flower girl  
The only guests were Ukitake's parents and siblings with their families.  
After reading all formalities needed at the wedding, Ukitake and Unohana had to exchange sake cups.  
Because of Unohana's pregnancy she was not allowed to drink so her cup was filled with grapefruit juice.  
After the rings were exchanged and the wedding kiss over, Shunsui pulled Ukitake in a brotherly hug. "take care of my sister, brother"  
Ukitake nodded. "Always"  
Jirou hugged the married couple. "May you two be as happy as Aki and I minus the book throwing and hitting with a fan"  
Both Ukitake and Unohana had to laugh hearty because of that because they knew despite everything, Akemi was Jirou's tower of strength.

A few months later Unohana went into labor.  
They were on a weekend break in Junriran where Akemi lived.  
Shunsui was chasing his little sister through the garden while Unohana and Ukitake watched amused.  
Mei knew she couldn't outrun her brother so she changed tactics and threw herself full speed and full weight on her brother.  
Shunsui could have easily dodged her and he would never tumble from her weight but instead when she threw herself at him, he fell back on the play mat and laughed out loud. "I am defeated"  
Ukitake smiled amused. Shunsui was still such a child and he adored Mei very much.  
In his personal quarters he had family pictures everywhere.  
"Nii-sama, nee-sama is in pain" Mei whispered.  
Shunsui knew the child was sensitive to emotions. "Retsu nee, your contractions started"  
The young woman's blue eyes widened. "Mei..."  
Ukitake jumped up nervously. "What to do what to do?!"  
Mei ran away to call Akemi.  
The older woman was calm as ever. "Shunsui, carry your sister to the hot spring. Jyuushirou, collect bath towels and clothes for the baby"  
Shunsui did as his step mother ordered and Ukitake ran tripping over his own feet to collect everything.  
Unohana was hours in labor and around midnight her daughter was born.  
Her cries were soft and Unohana examined her, herself.  
"She is perfectly healthy" she whispered exhausted.  
Ukitake had a lump in his throat when he first held his baby girl in his arms.  
She had midnight black hair just like Unohana and the same eyes.  
"You lost, son" Jirou grinned. She is as perfect as my daughter and my wife"  
"She looks exactly like Akemi on the old pictures" Shunsui commented.  
"Miyako" Ukitake whispered in awe. "Ukitake Miyako"  
Unohana smiled. "Miyako is perfect for her"

Little Miyako grew up and to her parents pride and joy she became a shinigami and was placed at the fourth as 3rd seat.  
She fell in love with the heir to the Shiba clan who was the vice captain of her father.  
To Ukitake'and Shunsui's horror, Kaien and Miyako announced their wedding not much later.  
It was a small wedding at the Shiba residence and Ukitake realized he didn't have to worry about his Miyako hime because Kukaku and Ganju both loved her at once and Miyako herself handled everything calmly and in complete serenity just like her mother.  
Shunsui got along great with Kaien and to Miyako's big horror and they often shared a few bottles of sake.

A few years after Miyako's wedding, Unohana discovered she was pregnant again.  
Miyako and Ukitake were both delighted and Shunsui was downright excited about having another niece or a nephew.  
Miyako did feel a bit upset in her stomach at the thought of her parents still making love.  
Unohana had no easy pregnancy and the baby outright demanded to be as close as possible to Ukitake.  
She had the strange craving to ice-cream, sweet buns and anything that was sweet.  
Ukitake was happy because in his opinion the baby would inherit his love for sweets.  
Mei, Yamamoto, Kaien and Shunsui were all waiting anxiously for results as early morning of July 7th Unohana's contractions started.  
In the early evening of the tanaba festival, the baby came into this world screaming on top of her lungs and scowling already.  
Miyako handed her to Ukitake while helping Unohana with the after birth.  
Ukitake stared at the screaming little girl in his arms.  
Gently he started humming for her until her screams quiet down and only a light scowl was left.  
When he placed her in Unohana's arms for her feeding she had a content look on her face.  
"She looks like both you and mum" Miyako smiled.  
Ukitake nodded and wiped away his tears. "Can you tell the others the news?"  
Miyako nodded.

A whole while everything was peaceful and the Unohana-Ukitake family until one day when Miyako who transferred to the 13th went on a mission and never came back alive.  
Ukitake and Unohana lost both their daughter and son in law on one day.  
Their pain and anger could not be described.  
Yamamoto, Akemi and Jirou did all they could to comfort the grieving parents.  
Shunsui started drinking even more.  
Nanao looked about 3 months when Unohana and Ukitake left her at Akemi and Jirou with much pain and tears.  
They already lost one daughter and didn't want their other daughter to fall victim too to enemies of her parents.  
No one knew of Nanao other than closest family so they changed Nanao's name into Akemi's maiden name, Ise.  
Ukitake and Unohana never visited their relatives again and never thought they'd see their daughter back but Mei who had become a shinigami and Unohana's 4th seat, told them that Nanao showed strong spiritual pressure and that Jirou enrolled her at the Shino Academy.  
Nanao finished the curriculum of the academy in 3 of the 6 years and Shunsui took her in his squad.  
She didn't know her real parents anymore but still admired them greatly.  
There was no one more proud than Ukitake and Unohana when Nanao started as shinigami.  
She looked about 10 years with short black hair and glasses she pushed up every time.  
Shunsui was crazy about her and personally trained her.

To Unohana and Ukitake's big shock they discovered that Unohana was again pregnant.  
Her current pregnancy was not easy either.  
Ukitake was very happy when he heard that the baby would be a December baby.  
No one as proud as Ukitake when one day before his birthday their son was born.  
Since Unohana and Ukitake were close friends and Unohana was Shunsui's step sister after all, it was logical that he was present when the Ukitake prince was born and he took Nanao along.  
Nanao was delighted and a bond formed at once between the two siblings.  
Ukitake and Unohana named their son Toushirou.  
"Shiro-kun" was his name for his family and relatives.  
He was Ukitake's spitting image but had a mixture of his parents' eyes and the color teal came out.  
He was only a few weeks old when a disaster hit again.  
The captains of the 3th, 5th, 7th and 9th and the vice captains of the 8th and 9th and also the head of the kidou corpse were turned into what they later understood vizords.  
Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi and the vizords fled to the world of the living.  
Shunsui told his sister and his best friend his suspicions about Aizen.  
When Aizen became captain of the 5th very soon and Ichimaru of the 3rd and Tousen of the 9th, The 3 eldest captains felt doom hanging above gotei 13.  
They once again had to give up on their child.  
Ukitake's parents had passed away but his grandmother from mother's side was still alive and she lived just like Unohana's relatives in Junriran.  
Toushirou's name was changed as well and he got his greatgrandma's name, Hitsugaya.  
Nanao was old enough to understand everything and tried to comfort Ukitake and Unohana with little gestures.  
Little did she know it was not the first time Ukitake and Unohana went through this.  
Nanao became vice captain of the 8th when she looked about 13 years old.  
She was the youngest vice captain ever.

Toushirou had inherited the genius genes as well.  
He looked about 6 years old when he went to the academy on advice of Rangiku who he met before.  
He beat every prodigy of gotei 13.  
Toushirou finished the curriculum within half a year and the other half he spend on obtaining bankai.  
He became captain of the 10th at once.  
Ukitake and Unohana were very proud of him.  
Just like Nanao, he did not know about his parents at all.

After the winter war, Unohana and Ukitake decided it was time to tell their kids the truth.  
As predicted, both were shocked and needed time to accept.  
After a while, they understood their parents' position and forgave them.  
Nanao who always had been close to Toushirou since he was the captain of her best friend Rangiku, was very happy to have him as her brother.  
He in return had great respect for her.  
Together they were a great support for Ukitake, Shunsui and Unohana when Yamamoto passed away.

There were no others in gotei 13 as proud as Unohana and Ukitke when Shunsui became head captain and a very good one as well.  
He became serious and respected each of his subordinates.  
Suddenly approaching the head captain was less of a frightening thought for many.  
Ukitake was not happy though when Shunsui requested Unohana to train Zaraki for bankai.  
"Shunsui, it's the exact part that she has always hidden from our kids!"  
"Jyuu, it is still part of her and she needs to come in terms with it"  
Ukitake looked frustrated and Nanao eyed her father concerned.  
From the two kids, she was closest to her father.  
Toushirou was silent the whole time but now he opened his eyes to look at his father. "Mother made her decision already, don't try talking her out of it. It's a chance for her to prove herself as warrior"  
"Fine" Ukitake sighed. "But if Zaraki hurts you..."  
"Jyuushirou, he is still one of my relatives" Unohana commented softly.  
He nodded resigned. "When will you leave?"  
"tomorrow" she replied.  
He nodded again.  
Nanao unconsciously slipped her hand in Shunsui's.  
She knew it was hard for him too because it was a matter of life or death.  
As head captain and brother, the biggest pressure was on him.

When Unohana and Ukitake left the first division, they walked in silence together.  
"Stay with me for the night" Ukitake requested softly.  
Unohana stayed weekdays in her quarters at the fourth in case there was an emergency.  
She looked up to her husband and saw a mixture of desire and pain in his eyes.  
With a tender smile she kissed her husband as they stopped at squad 13.  
"Love me like on our wedding night" she whispered.  
He didn't reply, he just looked at her full of love and desire and took her to his private quarters.  
There he was in a hurry to get their clothes off.  
Unohana laughed softly and slipped under the covers when she was left in only her bra and panties.  
Ukitake lit a few candles and turned off the lights.  
When he stood in front of the bed, he admired his wife's beauty.  
Unohana however had other ideas and pulled him on top of her to kiss him hungrily.  
Her husband responded immediately by kissing her back and traveling down her body leaving a hot trail.  
The usual serene captain reacted with soft moans and calling out her husband's name at each crescendo.  
She would never get enough of his god like body and the way their reiatsu mixed when they became one.  
Before they fell asleep he kissed and sucked her pulse to leave his mark and did the same at her neck.  
"No need to claim me that way. I have always been yours and will always be in each lifetime"  
Ukitake just looked serious at her. "Promise to come back to me and our children"  
She looked deeply into his eyes. "I promise, Jyuushirou. I will come back to you in this life time and every other after this"


End file.
